


McGenji Week 2k17 / Day 1 / Settling Down

by CharredAshes



Series: McGenji Week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parenthood, Post-Canon, baaaaby!!!!!, dads! they're dads!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharredAshes/pseuds/CharredAshes
Summary: As summer just barely begins to fade into autumn, Genji and Jesse close the season out with the addition of a new member of their family.





	McGenji Week 2k17 / Day 1 / Settling Down

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in my last fic, the McGenji post-canon farm AU belongs to http://alfheimr.tumblr.com/ ! Go look at their incredible art!
> 
> Additionally, the original character featured in this fic is the creation of http://namibulist.tumblr.com/ They're such a good artist, and they draw some of the cutest McGenji in the fandom! (also theyre my good friend and i love them ily nami)

The front porch steps creaked gently under Jesse’s boots, almost silent but not quite as he stepped oh-so-delicately, careful not to disturb the precious cargo cradled lovingly in his arms.

“Let me get the door,” Genji said, hurrying up in front of him, his arms loaded up with bags from the car.

Fall had come upon the area, but only just barely. The first breaths of autumn tickling at the landscape, the last warm breezes of summer mingling with the soft, cool gusts of early autumn, but summer still made its presence known. Summer flowers still decorated their front garden, tall sunflowers dominating the visual. Bees still buzzed, readying themselves for winter. And, as though eager to feel the warm summer sun just for a bit before it went into hiding through the overcast fall and frigid winter, their baby – the swaddled bundle in Jesse’s arms – had decided to come some weeks early.

They were met inside by a duo of barking dogs that Jesse did his best to shush, so that they wouldn’t disturb the baby. They wagged their tails and watched Jesse with interested eyes, sitting near him as he went to sit on the couch. _They’re so perfect_ , Jesse thought to himself as he leaned back and held the baby warmly against his chest. They were so tiny – not as tiny as when they’d been born, but tiny all the same – and the spitting image of both their daddies. Inky curls, dark brown eyes, pudgy cheeks, and the sweetest little smile. Their baby, Lucero, made a soft, happy sounding noise as Jesse rocked them, and he thought his heart might melt with warmth or burst just from how full it felt with love.

“Jesse?” His husband’s voice dragged his attention away from their newborn. Jesse looked over as the couch dipped beside him, Genji evidently back from putting things away in the nursery. “Can I …?”

“Oh! I – yeah, a’ course,” Jesse said, leaning over and so, so carefully passing Lucero over into Genji’s arms. “Ain’t they just the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen in your whole life?” He murmured to him as Genji arranged the baby in his arms and leaned against Jesse’s chest.

“They’re incredible,” he quietly agreed, fingers stroking gently through Lucero’s fuzzy hair. “Our baby … _Our_ baby. Can you believe that?”

“Hardly. But this house is too big for two people anyhow.”

Jesse felt so … Domestic. And he loved it. He looked down at Genji as he leaned against his chest, and the sight was almost too much. His husband, the love of his life, his best friend and closest companion, holding their baby, their child, their darling little angel, close against him. Genji wore a serene smile, eyes gazing happily downwards. He looked so affectionate, so warm. If Jesse thought his heart would burst before, he would swear he could feel it positively tearing at the seams now, ready to explode with just how much overwhelming love he felt for these two people.

He’d promised to spend the rest of his life with Genji years earlier, and now they had Lucero to share in all the happiness to come. Their quiet home would host the pitter-patter of little feet. They would hang finger-paintings on the fridge, tell bedtime stories, and check under the bed for monsters. There would be birthdays and holidays and school field trips, playing and exploring the farm, making friends and memories. Their home had been a place of contented domesticity and love since they’d bought it, and now they had this new little family member to be a part of that.

Jesse felt his throat tighten. Tears streamed down his cheeks when he blinked them from his eyes, collecting at his chin and dribbling down onto his clothes. Genji looked up to say something, but his eyes widened in alarm when he saw his tears.

“Jesse? Are you alright?” He cradled Lucero in the crook of his arm so he had a free hand to reach up and cup Jesse’s cheek, concerned. With a smile, Jesse laid a hand over Genji’s, holding it against his cheek.

“I’m fine,” he whispered. “Better than fine. It’s just too much, how happy lookin’ at you two makes me.”

“Oh, Jesse …”

Genji pulled him in for a soft hug, and then with his arm still around Genji, Jesse looked down to coo and smile at Lucero, who had begun to snooze against Genji’s chest. “I’m gonna get started on dinner,” Jesse told him, and he caught Genji’s jaw to turn his head and press a kiss against his lips. “I love you, darlin’.”

“And I love _you_.”

“And _I_ love youuu,” Jesse added, leaning down to brush his lips over Lucero’s forehead.

Dinner that night was simple and quick, perhaps even a little rushed so Jesse could get back to lounging on the couch with Genji and their new addition. He fed the dogs and the cat then hurried outside to check on the bigger animals. When he was sure everything was in order, it was back inside to finish up their dinner – and Lucero’s bottle – and meet Genji back on the couch.

The sight as he entered the living room made his heart feel weak. Jesse honestly wasn’t sure if he’d survive even a week as a dad, if his poor heart was going to feel like this every time he so much as laid eyes on his baby. There was Genji with Lucero, just as they’d been before, but now someone else had joined them. Sweetpea, their aging calico, had hopped up on the couch with Genji to see what all the fuss was about. She was sniffing curiously at the baby, and when she’d finished cataloguing the new smell, she gave a satisfied ‘nya!’ and curled up against Genji’s hip, a happy little cat loaf.

“Sugar, I can’t do it,” Jesse complained as he came to join them. He set their food on the coffee table. Genji looked up at him, amused. “I can’t. Y’all are all just so cute. My heart’s too weak for this. It’s just gonna explode an’ I’m gonna die.” Genji laughed.

“And leave me a widower?” He tutted. “Here, hold them, let’s see if they’ll take their formula.” He passed Lucero into Jesse’s arms and held the bottle to their lips, smiling when they latched onto it. “Ooh, someone was hungry.” He held the bottle for Lucero until they didn’t seem to want anymore, then he handed Jesse a towel to lay over his shoulder as he gently burped them. When their baby was all taken care of, it was time for them to eat. They lounged against each other, Jesse holding Luz and balancing his plate on his knee, Genji flipping idly through TV channels as they ate. It was relaxed, and perfect, and Jesse wanted this to be how they spent every night for the rest of their lives.

And then Lucero started crying.

Strangely, through the wailing and the stinky diaper change that followed, Jesse’s opinion didn’t change. This was still how he wanted to spend his nights from now on. It wasn’t the serenity that made it so _right_ – no, they’d had that before. It was Lucero. It was being a dad that felt so good to Jesse. As they settled Luz into their crib a bit later that night, Jesse knew that was the truth. This was his settling down. This was both the perfect end to their story and a whole new chapter to begin.

The nursery had been months of work, from the mural of flowers on the wall to the old-fashioned rocking chair Jesse had restored during idle moments in the months they’d been waiting for Lucero to join them. It was all soft yellow and orange and white, with splashes of other pastels here and there. The celestial-themed mobile above Lucero’s crib played quiet music for them and threw soft, moon-and-star-and-comet-shaped beams of light onto the walls as it spun. Working on it was one of the things that had made this all so real earlier in the year. The room down the hall from theirs had stood nearly empty since they’d bought the house. They’d played with the idea of turning it into another guest room, but it had only ever ended up as a temporary storage for boxes of things until they found a more permanent home somewhere else. This was the perfect use for it.

Even after Lucero had fallen asleep, Jesse and Genji remained standing by the crib’s side, peering down into it, smiles on both of their faces. Jesse knew they needed to get some sleep while they could before Lucero started to cry for another meal or a diaper change or simple attention, but he couldn’t drag himself away from the scene. He felt Genji’s hand reach for his and twine their fingers together, and he gave it a squeeze.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, i take commissions! you can find more information @ strikecommandergabriel.tumblr.com and contact me there or on twitter @CharlieAsh - or you could buy me a coffee! ko-fi.com/charlieash
> 
> this fic can also be read and reblogged on tumblr! http://strikecommandergabriel.tumblr.com/post/167925750601/mcgenji-week-2017-day-2-settling-down
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
